Alliance Bingo Battle 22
.png |start jst=12:00 February 20 2018 |end jst=22:59 February 25 2018 |Roselia|Individual Point Reward Rank Reward |Cat Ear Headphones|Rank Reward |Eb-2 Custom|Amalgamation |Eb-2|Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange |Celara|Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (LR)|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (UR)|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (SR)|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden ®|Ring Exchange |Slime Queen|Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden (LR) Shard| Ring Exchange |Mirror Maiden Shard| Ring Exchange |Freyja|Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% |Sanja|Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 22nd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Brilliant Invader event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■LR ROSELIA has been added to the individual ranking rewards!! ROSELIA can be obtained from the following: * Individual Ranking Reward: Rank 1ー500 * Individual Point Reward: 40,000 Points LR ROSELIA Rose World Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG to all enemies/ Unable to move 3 tuns / 30% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 • Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance Activations: 3 ■LR RELENA has been added to the Exchange Lineup!! The Ring Exchange Lineup has been updated! If RELENA, CHIMRY and CHIMRYcards are evolved through amalgamation, LR RELENA can be obtained! In addition, LR CE has also been added to the lineup! LR RELENA 70% Effort Lv.10 (Max) • All allies' ATK • DEF 400% UP / 15% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 20% / 20% chance Activations: 1 ■Ringｘ2 Bonus Campaign!! During the campaign period, bonuses recieved after every round will become ｘ2! * Victory Bonus A bonus that can be received according to the number of defeated Archwitches. * MVP Bonus A bonus that can be received by the Alliance member with the highest number of victories. * Defender Bonus A bonus that can be received if an attack has successfully been defended at least two times. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 on February 22nd to 22:59 on February 22nd (JST) 8:00 on February 25th to 22:59 on February 25th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【22nd Event Schedule】 February 20th ー February 25th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 22nd Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after February 25th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR EB-2, that can be obtained as an Alliance Bingo Battle reward, is amalgamated with the EAR HEADPHONES material card, that can be obtained as an individual ranking reward within 2000 rank, it will become GUR Custom. ※ Custom posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and add a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR Custom ☆Memory Program Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 550% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chanc Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 * Deal 250% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 22nd Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 23:59 on March 4th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times